


All's well that ends well in Oz

by allfandoms



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Fiyero Elphaba Son Shiz Oz, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfandoms/pseuds/allfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This story is an original. Don't hate me please!)</p><p>This story is of Elphaba and Fiyero's son, Ethan Thropp. He discovers his love for boys and ends up falling in love with an orphan. </p><p>Oz has never heard of same sex relationships and doesn't know what to make of it. Some accept it and others don't. What will happen to them? They fight for what they think is right and is on a quest to find out if there was a an extraordinary relationship in Oz's history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first encounter

"Mother, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Ethan whined whilst rolling his eyes.  
"I'm just afraid you'll get made fun of dear. Your skin isn't like the other kids, it's green like mine." his mother replied, worriedly.  
It was his first day at university, Shiz as it's known in Oz. His mother, was Elphaba Thropp a past student at Shiz, his father was too an old sudent there. That's where they met, of course you've probably already heard their story.  
"Here's your bags, son." his father panted as he heaved in a heavy suitcase.  
"This is where your father and I met." his mother giggled slightly at thought of their first encounter.  
"Iv'e heard this story too many times." Ethan mumbled.  
A strange looking woman came into the main hallway, where the other students stood. The woman noticed Elphaba and her husband, Fiyero.  
"Ah! Elphaba, Fiyero how good too see you again." she exclaimed.  
"Madame Morrible, long time no see." they said in unison.  
"Ugh! I'm not here for this." the young boy said to himself.  
\--Ethan's point of view--  
I waited for my parents to stop talking with one of the teachers. Meanwhile, I checked my apperance in one of the mirrors considering mother would complain if I looked scruffy, even though my hair is always a mess. My hair is dark brown, as you know my skin is green. Father wasn't at all shocked at the sight of me when I was born, to be honest I think he knew I would come out green as it is in my genes. I have glasses, they're black, not exactly an exciting colour, it's not a colour at all! My eyes are a beautiful light blue, mama says it suits my skin. Though i'm only 17, I have large-ish muscles. Ha! dad's has delflated over the years. I'm wearing a light blue shirt and brown trousers held up by dark blue suspenders, papa insisted I wear them even though I hated wearing them as just a small thing, I quite like wearing them now. My shoes are like a maroon type colour.  
Just as I was about to finish looking the mirror, I realised my shirt had a loose thread, so I pulled at it to get rid of it. 'There! Now I look presentable.' I thought, smilling.  
\--time skip--  
As i was unpacking my things, another boy entred the room.  
He was quite small, With fair blonde hair that was long-ish. His eyes were as green as emeralds, no muscles at all but all the same, I liked that about him. The small boy was maybe 17 or younger? There was no way of telling to be honest. His skin was pale, fair and beautiful. He wore a large black shirt and white trousers. The blonde haired male had some freckles going across his small, button nose and his cheeks glowed a rosy colour. The young one seemed shy and worried. I looked down at his feet, they were fairly small . Not a normal size for a boy his age, whatever that may be.  
"H-hello." the boy spoke hesitantly, approaching.  
"Hello there. How are you?" I replied softly, I didn't want to scare him or anything, as I could see he was shy and nervous.  
"I-i'm fine. I guess." he answered as he put his suitcase on the other bed.  
We said nothing, dead silence, not a peep out of us. I wanted to say something but a sentence nor a question formed in my head, only thoughts gathered. 'Ugh! What should I say? You're useless at talking half of the time.' I thought. It was true though, I didn't talk much, I only really spoke to my parents. I seem like the talkative type, but no.  
I glanced over at the boy a few times, he didn't notice luckily. Why did he have to be so adorably cute? The light pouring through the windows, shining down made him look angelic.  
"My name is Samson, but you can call me sam." he broke the deadly silence..  
"I'm Ethan Thropp, from the Thropp household."  
"Oh...Must be nice having a family." Samson replied, gently biting his bottom lip, making sure tears don't spill from his emerald eyes.  
"You don't have a family? Then how did you get here then?"  
"I was in an orphanage. The people of that hell hole said, I must attend this school or else..."  
Sam's lips started to tremble, I didn't say anything more.  
\--Samson's point of view--  
I've already disappointed them enough. That had consequences.  
Why was my life this way? I didn't know my parents, all I know is they died when I couldn't even speak, just a few months old. From my past homes, they all told me my mother died giving birth and my father went missing, he left me at a baby home. At the moment, I'm in a millitary home, I don't like it one bit! I'm not strong and tough, no matter what I do, I can't seem to get muscles! It's frustrating really, all the other boys pick on me, calling names like "little squirt" and "failure boy", I can't do anything.  
I'm a sensitive soul, I can't help but cry when I get yelled at. Commander Tik Tok can be scary, he even slapped me across the face one time for lying. I sob at night too.  
Let's face it, i'm not able for this big tough world. I try to fight but I just get knocked down again.

I sat on the bed, my head in my hands, fighting back tears.  
I sobbed, I couldn't keep the tears away, I'm weak. My roomate must think, i'm a total cry-baby. All I do is cry half of the time. Just put me back in diapers and feed me from a bottle again if i'm gonna keep going on like this.  
"Hey, don't cry." Ethan said softly as he sat next to me and put his arm around me. I push him away, not wanting to be comforted.  
\--Ethan's point of view--  
Oh no! Samson is crying, his jewel eyes filled with waterworks. I don't wanna see him like this, I know we only met but I already feel a connection with him. I don't understand of why he's crying though, was it something said?  
I try putting my arm around him again, once again he pushes it away. I decide to tackle him instead, he flails his arms and tries to kick me away but it doesn't work.  
Of course I pinned him down on the bed; Sam still putting up a fight but clearly it's not going to work.  
"Let me go! Leave me be!" he wailed.  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I told him softly whilst holding him in place.  
"I-it's n-none of your bussiness..." he cried, giving a few hiccups.  
"Tell me!" I reapeted again although this time firmly but still softly.  
There was silence, once again not a word but just breathing and the wind out side.  
I let go of him. Sam sat bolt right up, as if that moment didn't happen. Perhaps, it was better to keep it that way, seeing as I did look at him in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Samson and Ethan crashes a party. Samson drinks too much and Ethan carries him back to their dorm. But someone doesn't like them!? Read to find out what happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting!

There was a loud banging noise coming from somewhere in the school. Ethan was reading, Samson playing a video game. 

'What is that banging sound? It sounds like music.' The green boy thought.

"Hey Samson, can you hear music?" Ethan asked, very suspicious of what was happening. Samson paused his game and was silent for a few moments to listen. 

"Yeah. Shall I go check it out?" He finally answered.

"To be honest, I think there's a party going on. Let's go crash it, I'm pretty sure the entire school is there anyway."

The boys made their way to the main hall of Shiz, wondering why would there be a party? It's not graduation yet or something be to celebrated. If so, why didn't they know about it? 

The boys entered the room. Smoke machines were smoking, lights, a disco ball, music blasting. The party was off the hook! The air smelled funny tho, it was a strange combination of alcohol, smoke and something they couldn't identify. In the corner was 4 girls puking their guts up, another was guys drinking, everywhere else was just a mixture of weirdness that they probably haven't experienced yet.

Samson didn't feel comfortable around these people, he just stuck by Ethan despite the fact he pinned him down on a bed a few hours ago. Not even knowing him for more than a week, he wasn't so shy around him now; Samson came out of his shell but it would take him a while to get used to the others. 

Ethan just looked around the room looking for something to occupy his short attention span. He poured himself a drink, of course his first time drinking. One sip and; he spat it out immediately. 

"Yuck! Who actually likes this stuff? Dad, I don't understand you." He said to himself.

"Can I try some?" The smaller male asked, obviously curious.

Ethan handed him the cup and he drank some. 

"Ooh! That's nice." Samson surprisingly replied.

He drank more, cup after cup liking it very much. Soon enough it had gone to his head. Feeling dizzy and blurred vision. Samson giggled, giving a hiccup in between. The small male walked towards some of the girls standing in a corner unfortunately; they moved away not noticing him and Samson crashed into a table. Fruit punch was spilled over him and the bowl on his head, he looked very silly.

Ethan stood there smiling like an idiot until he decided to take Samson back to their room. He picked him up bridal style as everyone else stood there staring, laughing at them but did Ethan care? No. What about Samson? He was too drunk to notice and by that point was almost asleep. 

Ethan cleaned Samson up as best as he could when they returned. He would've felt more comfortable in his pyjamas but, Ethan didn't think it would be necessary nor appropriate to change him considering they were still strangers. 

'Heh! He looks kinda cute when he's sleeping.' The tall one thought.

He got himself ready for the night and went to bed. 

Samson's point of view

I woke early, still feeling groggy and gross from the party. Strangely I felt clean. Perhaps, I  was so drunk I thought it would be funny to sleep in the shower. But I woke up in my bed so of course that wouldn't be possible unless, Ethan moved me into my bed. He was still sleeping of course. 

As quietly as possible, I changed and put my books into my bag. I say quietly because I often hurt some part of my body when changing for the day. 

"Ouch! My freaking toe again!" I scolded. 

I looked over at Ethan's bed, feeling stupid now realising he was already gone. I checked the time.

"12 in the afternoon!" I exclaimed.

I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the door, forgetting to lock it. My heart raced, thoughts of what the teacher would say. 'What if they know I've been drinking?' That thought never occurred to me until now and it was too late. My breath smelled of alcohol and my hair was a mess they would clearly know. I hoped Ethan came up with a good enough excuse for me something like I have food poisoning or the chicken pox? 'Don't be silly. Those are childish excuses especially the chicken pox one.' They know I've had chicken pox before and impossible for me to get them again. 

Ethan's point of view

'Samson still isn't here!? I hope he's ok.' My thoughts of wondering if Samson was still in bed possibly sick as a dog. He did have a lot to drink last night but I didn't know if it was his first time drinking or not. 

"Sorry I'm late." Samson apologised as he burst through the door.

He sat down next to me and I smiled a little. Thank God he got here before the lesson started, he would've been in trouble otherwise.

A few hours in the lesson and all that could be heard was the ticking of a clock, pencils on paper. Samson was very focused. More than I was actually; I'm not the one to be very concentrated only when I want to though but now, wasn't when I wanted to.  Instead I would rather be outside reading under an Apple tree or picking cherry blossoms. I am often in touch with my feminine side, growing up I never really had friends instead it was mostly me and my mother. I did talk to this weird girl. All she seemed to want to discuss was butterflies and one time, she ate one. I didn't care though. I just didn't want to be lonely. 

\--time skip--

When we came back to our dorm, spray painted on our door in big red letters, "gay lords". We entered and everything was vandalised. I was shocked, Samson was puzzled. 

"Well. . .This is clearly my fault." I said blaming myself.   
   
"What happened anyway?" He asked.

"Last night I took you back to our dorm, bridal style." 

"Haha! Nah, you're pulling my leg." 

"I'm serious."

Samson gave me a blank look as if to say, "you did what?!" But can he blame me? I didn't want to drag him. I no longer felt safe. Samson wasn't bothered. Can't a boy carry another to bed after a party? Is that so wrong!? Clearly it is in Oz. I can't help who I fall in love with, not my fault that I can't exactly control my actions. 

We cleaned up best we could. Who would do this? I'm determined to know and I demand to find out! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
